Silence
by Loved.N.Broken
Summary: Silence has a new life, one with a bright future. The events that recently happened has caused her to end up at Wammy's house for gifted children. Oh what a joy her life in. *Suck Summary* *SLOW UPDATES* NearXOC Later BBXOC


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note... Just my OC and craziness... **

** SOOOOO I'm writing this based on a coversation my cousin and I had about what would happen if I were to go to Wammys... This entire story is based on that said coversation. And Yes, there will be a love interest somewhere... but for now, it's just crazziness and some sad parts other words then that, I would like to say, ENJOY MY STORY! **

**Chapter 1: Silence, A New **

*Silence's POV*

The iron gate of Wammy's was like a gate to heavan for me. A new life was just in front of me, and here I was frozen to the spot, on the verge of crying. I've never been so happy, but also sad due to the fact that both my parents were killed in cold blood. It was for the better though, accounting for the week before my mother was told she had cancer in her liver. At the stage she had, there was only a 45% chance of her living. Where as my father, he was healthy, but if my mother died, he would go soon after. It's better to cut something short while the feelings haven't grown, then wait till you have fully attached yourself to them then cut the line, you know?

"S?" asked Watari from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and nodded, blinking back the tears that had formed at the thought of a new life. A soft, father like hand was on my shoulder and the gates to my heavan opened. I took a step away from Watari and towards the gate, smiling ever so slightly bringing the only two bags I had brought with me. One hung from my neck with only held my notebooks, drawing stuff, my easal, paints, and my hardbook journal. The other was a suitcase which rolled and that was a wonderful help, and with in that one was all clothes and the only pair of shoes I owned; my black and white converse.

"S, now you must know, if anyone asks for your name you reply with 'S' okay? Even though Silence is your alias, it's much better to have people get to know you by that. Okay?" said L from behind me, studying me. I turned around, setting my suitcase down with bag still around my shoulders. Taking it it off I, dug though it and pulled out my brush and mirror. Brushing my bangs into my face, I wanted to cover gauze and bandages from the burns and cuts. I was the only survivor of that fire, and from what I knew, it was an arson fire...

"Now S, why would you not want people to see the bandages? It makes you different and who you are..." said L slowly, as if he was thinking every word over twice and making sure he wouldn't offend me. I just mearly shrugged, putting the mirror and brush back where I found it. Picking up the handle of my suitcase, I walked towards the gate again and as I walked inside I heard a rustle.

"What have I told you two about sneaking around..." said Watari in a firm voice. Two children walked out of the bush, one loking down while the other was rubbing the back of his neck in a moanner of guiltiness. I stared at them, my only visable eye shining a brilliant green. Both boys looked back at me, their mouthing opening slightly. Shaking my shook smiling lsightly, I contined to walk up to the door and Watari was right behind me. He opened the door for me and I walked in, stopping at look around. This was going to be my room home.

Being a new comer, I didn't have classes till next week, so that means I get to sit in my room and studying over the textbooks. L had given them to me as of an hour of two ago, and this whole time I have been reading "Besics to Forensic Science" cover to cover. Over 130 notes, front to back plus I'm currently working on my first 150 paged notebook with notes. Every detail, number, and name is here, and this will be carried with me every where. If I loose it, I'm going to die a slow and long death...

A light tap on the door made me turn my attention away from the book and towards the door. I got out of my chair and heading to the door and opened it slowly.

"Hello S, May I come in?" he asked. I nodded, and opened the door more and stepped to the side so he could come in. He looked around and turned his gaze towards the desk. I walked over to it and sat back down, openeing the book back to the page I was at; page 560, paragraph 32. L stood over my shoulder and watched me work, popping my neck ever so often then flexing my hand and going back to work. He stood there for atleast a good hour or so. I really didn't mind.

"What a worker you are..." he thought out loud. Nodding, I opened up my second notebook and contiuned with my notes. He tapped my shoulder, gaining my attention and then he held up 2 thick books. One for science and the another for history. Surley I was going to love this school/home so much.

"Oh, and S, before I leave, I came here to give you those two books and to tell you that the entrace exams are going to be held later tonight. It's just to detirmne which class you are going to be in; A, B, or C..." he said. I nodding, taking the books and setting them with the others then going back to writing notes. Me being Me, I hadn't even unpacked. When there is something of educational value, I will do it before anything else...

'Wonderful... More studying to do, with the exams later today, this is going to be wonderful...' I thought, refusing to say it out loud. My voice was all jacked upp from screaming in the fire. The doctors told me it was going to be a while till my voice returned but they would try to get me to talk when i went in for physical threapy and the skin graphs and such. It was difficult, not as in I wouldn't talk, but as in I couldn't. It was like my mind didn't want to connect to my voice, But the good thing I know sign language.


End file.
